Not So Happy Birthday For Percy
by Earth Soldier
Summary: Percy is enjoying his 17th birthday until his abusive boyfriend Luke ruins the night. Poor Percy has to struggle through a complicated and abusive relationship with Luke. While Luke may do his worst do Percy, Percy loves Luke to death. All he wants is Luke to be happy...even if it means Luke being very possessive... AU for abuse and graphic rape! Not for the light hearted.


**A/N: Hey guys this is my second fan fic. I hope you will like it. I am in a very creative mood right now and I am "high" on writers high (tehe)… oh okay silly joke alluring to "runners high" and- anyway here's the story! AU for abuse **

It was 6:00 PM. Percy was out with some of his friends. They had gone out for dinner and a movie for his 17th birthday. Percy was truly happy for once in a long time. The movie they went to watch was called _The Year The Sky Went Dark. _The theatre room was very dark with soft light from the movie reflecting around the room. Percy was sitting beside one of his girl friends. Tiffany was a great friend to Percy. She had bought him the best birthday present, which was a bracelet with pictures of Percy and his friends around a campfire. Percy smiled at the thought of having such wonderful friends but the sad thought that destroyed his amazing night was he knew he had to return back to Luke… after his fun night.

Percy sighed and became even more depressed. His smile had turned into a frown then into a sad one. Percy's cell vibrated and brought Percy back to reality. Percy reached into his tight jean pocket and brought out his Iphone. He then opened the text app and clicked the red alert notification.

Cell text read, "_It's eight o'clock, where the hell are you. You better get back soon or else." _

Percy heart started beating faster and he started to panic. The movie was not even over and Luke wanted him back already. They had agreed he could at least be out till 8:30 PM. It seemed Luke had forgotten his so called "gift."

Percy shakily replied, "_I am so sorry Luke. I did not mean to be out that late. I am in the movie still… with my friends… and I will be home soon."_

Luke immediately replied, "_I don't care if you are there with people or not just get your damn ass home. I am sick of this shit. NOW._

Soft watery tears formed at the brims of Percy's eye's and he replied, "_But it's my birthday sweetie… please can I have more time?"_

Luke replied, "_My, my and my this shut up. I give you a home, I give you food and clothes. I support your needs and wants. Fucking get home NOW."_

Percy could not take it anymore. Percy got out of his seat and quickly said goodbye to his friends and left them with a confused expression as he left the theatre. Percy walked briskly down a few streets and then turned left and arrived at his or Luke's house. Luke was very wealthy. Percy hesitated to open the door. He shook as he opened the door. He quietly stepped inside and cautiously closed the door. Percy turned around and stifled a scream. There was a dark figure standing a few feet away from him. Percy gulped and straightened him self out.

Luke stepped out of the shadows and said, "Your late."

Percy quietly said, "I am on time Luke…please don't be mad-

Luke cut in, "Shut up. I say when you're on time and when you're late."

Percy was shedding more tears. This had become one of the worst birthdays he had ever had. Percy hugged himself and started stroking his arm feeling self conscious in front of Luke.

Luke said, "As for now on your not allowed to leave unless I say. Your mine and we are going to keep it like that."

Percy was angry but more sad than angry at the moment. Percy shyly looked up at Luke and saw Luke's expression. Luke looked very angry. Even when Luke was really upset, he still looked as handsome when he was not. Luke shifted his footing and dropped his arms and then adjusted his attractive hard-set jaw.

Percy was starting to become very nervous and scared. He had a feeling something was not right tonight… something horrible was going to happen. His stomach was doing flips. Luke kept watching Percy.

Luke then said, "I have done a whole hell of a lot for you and I am damn tired of you always going out. Things are going to change around here whether you like it or not."

Percy actually never got to go out that much. This was the first night he was even allowed out. He was even surprised when Luke said he had his permission. Percy saw Luke's eye color and noted that they were not the same blue-sky drop dead gorgeous color anymore. More ice cold winter-like.

Luke said, "Enough standing around. I feel like you owe me something and I am going to get what I want." Luke started to advance on Percy. Percy backed up scared as a poor cat. Percy could not believe what was happening. What had gotten into Luke. He had used to be so sweet and caring then one day Luke seem unsatisfied with their relationship and so Luke decided to become different.

Percy was now backed up against a wall. Luke made his final steps towards Percy and stopped in front of him. It was winter and Percy could see Luke's breathe. Luke was really starting to scare Percy. Never before had Percy seen Luke like this. Luke eye's glazed over Percy. Percy observed that Luke's eye color was not of desire but more of lust and possessiveness. Percy shivered as Luke closed the final gap between him and the tall male blonde.

Luke said, "I am going to enjoy this." With that said, Luke forced French kissed Percy. Percy's response was bucking around. Luke grabbed both of Percy's arms and pinned them against the wall with his strong hands while greedily kissing Percy's beautiful lips. Percy muffled a scream. Luke seem satisfied with the situation. After a few minutes of Luke tonguing Percy's mouth. Percy's lips were beautifully swollen from kissing and whimpered as Luke pulled away. Both of them stared at each other and then the most unexpected thing happened.

Luke grabbed Percy and threw him on his bed. Percy cried as Luke advanced on him again. Percy was weak and helpless compared to Luke. Luke was much bigger and stronger so resistance was useless. It probably only turned on Luke more. But Percy was not going to help him with that.

Luke said huskily, "Take of your shirt and pants now." Percy quickly stripped himself only to be remaining in his ripped up boxers. Luke took off his shirt revealing his athletic toned body. Percy blushed at the sight but realized what was going to happen. Luke had never been forceful or demanding on Percy in their sexual relationship. This time was different. Luke dropped his pants and boxers and was fully nude. Luke looked like a god. Luke started stroking himself getting a view of Percy.

Luke said, "Take off your boxers and finger yourself." Percy obliged and started fingering himself while stifling soft sobs. Luke moaned at the sight and had enough playing around. He pounced on Percy and grabbed his slim but yet feminine curvy waist.

Percy sobbed, "Luke please don't do this. I promise I won't make you upset please!"

Luke growled and replied, "Shut up. I don't care what you promise. I want that sweet ass of yours."

Percy only cried harder as Luke was about to take his virginity from him. They were planning on losing both of their virginities on their wedding day but Percy never expected his to be taken by rape. Luke then decided to place his member in front of Percy's entrance and tease it. Percy whimpered and tried pushing Luke away but instead accidently jerked Luke's cock by accident making Luke moan even more. Percy flailed around but Luke then did something Percy would not have expected. Luke slapped Percy causing Percy to sob and shake harder but was in shock. Luke was getting tired of this fooling around and thrust his member into Percy's ass. Percy cried out in pain. It was physically painful as well as mentally. Luke kept thrusting.

Percy sobbed, "Stop! Please Luke don't!"

Percy's sounds of misery only turned Luke on even more and moaned. He grabbed Percy's hips and shifted his position. Luke then continued with pace. Luke starting speeding up and moaning. He took a look at Percy. Percy head was turned and violently shaking from Luke's ministrations. An hour passed and Luke was getting tired but kept thrusting. Then all of the sudden Luke sped up his pace and moaned louder. Percy cried knowing what Luke was going to do. Luke laid his head beside Percy while wrapping his arms tight around Percy so there was no escape while his legs kept thrusting. Percy legs remained wide open for Luke's dick to keep fucking him. Luke's sweat mixed with Percy's and Luke's breathe quickened. Percy softly sobbed and could do nothing. After a minutes Luke increased his pace faster.

Luke cried out, "Oh Gods, I am going to cum!" Percy cried knowing Luke meant what he had said and put up no resistance. Luke kept thrusting faster and faster. Percy cried only more.

Luke said quickly in Percy's ear, "Grind your ass, and shake it. I want that hot ass." Percy cried and obeyed Luke's command. Percy shook his ass while Luke kept moaning and fucking him harder. Percy and Luke French kissed and swapped spit another request Luke ordered. Luke then thrust so hard Luke shook with overwhelming pressure. Luke moaned as he shot his load, thick ropes of hot sperm entered Percy ass and leaked out of Percy's ass. Luke let out his animal roar and collapsed on a broken Percy. Both bodies were shaken and tired. Percy sobbed and then fell into a deep dark sleep trying to forget what happened. Luke was already out cold from pleasure. The two bodies lay together. Percy was forever trapped in this nightmare but Percy Loved Luke no matter what. Even if Luke would do his worst. Percy would never stop caring for Luke. He only wanted Luke to be happy.

**A/N: Wow, I just finished this and this was so dark. I can't believe I could even write such a sad/dark fan fic. For those that love sexual themes there you go and for those who are gasping at what Luke has done, trust me. I even cringed at what Luke did to Percy. So there you have it. My second fanfic for my fellow community. Don't worry, my next fanfic will be much happier! Until then, Earth Solider logging out. Please review!**


End file.
